


You Can Talk To Me

by Crystara



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystara/pseuds/Crystara
Summary: Lucy and Natsu head home from a mission, but Lucy isn't talking to Natsu. Can he figure out what happened and help his friend?





	You Can Talk To Me

Stomping down the forest path, Lucy fumed as she muttered under her breath. She couldn’t believe the nerve of the mayor withholding most of their pay because the town hall had been damaged. It wasn’t even Natsu’s fault this time! It wasn’t their fault that the monster had come into town and they’d had to fight it in the middle of the square! 

\--------

_ “LUCY! Watch out!!” Natsu shouted as the monster swung its tail towards the Celestial mage. Natsu’s eyes widened in horror as he watched from across the square. Loke dashed through, catching Lucy around her waist and tossing her towards the Fire Dragon Slayer just as the monster’s tail swept through the spot Lucy had just been standing. Loke went flying into the building destroying the roof and Lucy screamed his name as Natsu caught her just before she hit the ground. “NOOOOO” Lucy cried out, struggling to get out of Natsu’s tight grip. She pushed him away and ran towards the collapsing building looking for Loke. Natsu fell to one knee, shaking at her close call, before his eyes darkened and he sprang towards the monster that had dared to attack his Lucy. _

\--------

Trailing behind her, Natsu walked slower than normal. His head was down and he kicked the occasional pebble with his sandal. Every once in awhile he’d look up at the back of Lucy’s head, wince and look down again. Natsu was used to Lucy’s quick temper, but this had lasted hours now and he was at a loss on what to say or do that wouldn’t get him in more trouble with her. His chest tightened and he caught his breath,  _what if this time she can’t forgive me_ shot through his head. 

Happy was riding on Natsu’s backpack, clutching the pink strands of the Fire Dragon Slayer’s hair to keep his balance. His eyes flicked back and forth between Natsu and Lucy. “Natsu, do you think she wants one of my fish?” the little Exceed murmured to his friend.

“I don’t think that’s going to help this time Happy.” Natsu replied in a soft voice. They both watched the Celestial mage for a moment longer before glancing at each other again and sighing.

 

“Happy, what if she leaves us…” 

“Lucy would never do that, she’s our family” 

“But, she hasn’t said anything to us in hours now.”

 

Just ahead of the the Slayer and Exceed, Lucy was caught deep inside her own panicked mind. That job had been her last hope to pay her rent this month and she didn’t have enough now. Her landlady had been clear, if rent was late one more time she would be evicted. 

Tears sprang to her eyes. She’d failed. She’d tried to live free from her father and his money and she’d failed. Loke had been hurt saving her and she’d failed. Lucy clutched the keys at her side and let the tears run down her face, too tired to let her pride stop them from falling.

Natsu stopped dead in the path as the scent of her tears reached him.  _ Oh no.. no.. _

“Luce?” Heart pounding in his chest, Natsu spoke louder, hoping she would turn around and acknowledge him.

Lucy stumbled and Natsu leapt forward to prevent her fall, grabbing her by the shoulders and keeping her from hitting the path. Once he had her back on her feet, he couldn’t let go. Fear of what he would see on her face kept the Fire Dragon Slayer frozen in place.

Lucy rotated inside Natsu’s arms, burying her face in the warmth radiating from his chest. Natsu’s breath hitched as he felt her arms wrap around him, dragging him closer to her as her shoulders shook and she cried. He felt his fears ease a little as he held Lucy in his arms.

“Luce?” he repeated, hoping this time she would answer him.

“What am I going to do?” Lucy hiccupped against him, her voice muffled.

“What’s wrong Lucy?” Natsu rubbed his hands up and down her back slowly letting the heat from them seep into her, trying to comfort his best friend. He wanted so badly to tip her face up and kiss away the tears. Mavis, he hoped she’d return his love someday.

Lucy relaxed a little as Natsu’s heat soaked through her skin. Whether quick hugs, being caught in mid-air, or those butterfly inducing mornings when she was surprised to wake up with him tucked in bed next to her, being wrapped in Natsu’s warmth was the safest place she knew.

“I.. I’m going to lose my apartment…” Lucy managed to say in between small sobs. Natsu’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. 

“Why would that happen?” he asked.

Lucy tilted her head back to look up at Natsu and replied “I don’t have enough to pay the rent and Mrs. Galley is out of patience with me. I’ve been late too many times and with all the damage we’ve done she isn’t willing to let me stay anymore. This job was my last chance and they didn’t pay us the full amount.”

Natsu’s stomach plummeted. They’d cost Lucy her home? “Oh Lucy, I’m so sorry!” he said as he tightened his arms around her. Natsu peeked over his shoulder at the blue Exceed on his back. Happy’s eyes were huge as he returned the look, this was worse than they’d thought. 

Happy rose into the air. “I’ll find us a spot to set camp,” he said, flying off ahead of them. Natsu picked Lucy up in his arms and set off down the path behind Happy. 

“Natsu?” Lucy questioned. It wasn’t that unusual for Natsu to carry her after a mission, but usually she rode on his back. The way he was holding her now was more intimate and she felt her face flush a little. 

Natsu tried to answer her, but his throat was too closed up to do more than mutter a soft “I’ve got you,” as he pulled her close. 

It took Happy no more than three minutes to find a clearing large enough for them just off the side of the path. Natsu followed him over to the site and set Lucy down carefully. Lucy turned away to wipe her eyes and compose herself while Natsu rested one hand on her shoulder. Both felt uneasy and weren't quite sure what to say. 

Natsu stepped away knowing they needed a moment to collect themselves. “I'll get firewood if you have Virgo bring the tents.” 

Lucy nodded and pulled out the golden key, summoning her trusted spirit. Together Lucy and Virgo swiftly put up the two tents while Virgo filled Lucy in on Loke’s condition. While Loke had been badly injured, he was healing well back in the Celestial Realm. “He’ll be fine with some punishment,” Virgo stated before patting Lucy on the shoulder and disappearing in a golden mist. Lucy shook her head, reasonably certain that punishment was not what Loke needed.

Happy and Natsu worked together quickly gathering enough wood for the night. They talked to each other about the bomb Lucy had just dropped on them. While they didn’t have a plan, they agreed that no matter what, they had to make sure Lucy stayed. In the past, Happy may have teased Natsu about it, but he understood that Natsu truly did LIIIIIIIIIIKE her and that if Lucy left it would devastate his Slayer. Happy had spent a lot of time talking to Gajeel and Pantherlily about Dragon Slayers and one of the many topics had been mates.Given his reaction to the very idea of Lucy leaving, Happy felt pretty confident that Lucy really was his mate. Natsu was a mess.

By the time Natsu and Happy got back, Lucy had cleared a spot for the fire. Natsu quickly created a bonfire and for the first time in hours Lucy smiled. She settled down across the fire from Natsu and watched the flames dance.

Natsu watched Lucy closely, seeing his flames reflected in her eyes. When he saw her shiver, he stood and moved in back of her. Settling down behind her, he tugged a little until she rested her back on him. Lucy curled her body up a little, soaking in the warmth radiating from both the fire and the Fire Slayer.

“We’ll figure out something Lucy. You know that right? You know that we’ll find a way to keep you with us. Fairy Tail wouldn’t be the same without you,” he stated. 

“Aye!” added Happy as he settled into Lucy’s arms. 

Lucy dipped her head in a slight nod. Now that Natsu had snapped her out of her spiraling thoughts, she knew that the guild would have her back. Natsu rested his chin on the top of her head, letting her scent surround and relax him. He could feel the tension leaving her body as she warmed up and calmed down. 

Natsu felt a sense of peace drift over him holding the Celestial mage in his arms. It just felt so right having her tucked into him. “You could sleep with... “ he started and then paused, suddenly realizing what he was saying. Nerves froze his voice for a second before he shook his head a little to clear it. “You could stay with me,” he finally finished.

His arms gripped her as he fumbled out, “I mean.. You can have the room and I’ll sleep on the couch!” He closed his eyes, half expecting to be slapped.

“Really Natsu? You’d let me live with you?” Lucy was surprised.

“Yeah, of course! You mean every...” Natsu caught himself again. “I mean, the house isn’t big and it’s a mess, but I’ll clean it up for you. Just, don’t leave us... me.” His voice died off a little at the end.

Lucy stilled, having caught his quiet correction, was she really hearing what she thought she was hearing? She turned her head so that she could see his face and gasped at his expression. Lucy caught her lower lip between her teeth and his eyes snapped to it. Natsu’s eyes were wide open as he looked down at her and there was something behind them that she’d only ever dreamed of seeing. The partners stared at each other in silence, both barely breathing.

Happy wriggled in Lucy’s lap, mischief gleaming in his eyes, before he sprang up, shoving the back of Lucy’s head towards Natsu. The two were so close that the sudden motion caused their lips to brush against each other. Happy shot up into the air on his wings, knowing he needed to get out of Lucy’s reach after pulling that trick. 

Quickly, he turning in mid-air to see what direction the attack was going to come from and nearly tumbled back to the ground in shock. Natsu had wrapped his arm around Lucy, angling his head and kissing her like he’d never let go while Lucy clung to him. 

“Yes! Finally!” the little Exceed crowed before flying off into the trees to give them privacy. Not too far though, he needed to be able to share details with Gramps in the morning.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanwork. I'd love to hear what you think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
